<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最爱的，起床 by aile_tui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677802">最爱的，起床</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui'>aile_tui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>sesu - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aile_tui/pseuds/aile_tui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>最爱的，起床</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最爱的，起床</p>
<p>“如果你能答应我在我回家前睡着，我就用你最喜欢的方法叫醒你。”<br/>吴世勋睡着前一刻还在想，这句话有几种可能。<br/>首先，他觉得上次在美国就很不错。金俊勉顶着鸡窝头，带着浑身的热香饼香气重新窝到他身边，小声反复的喊他，世勋，起床了，早餐做好了，起来吃嘛……<br/>同列第一位的，还有上次在他家宿醉。金俊勉还没醒酒，用脸去蹭他下巴，像考拉一样双腿夹着他的腰，趴在他身上跟他撒娇，叫他去帮忙倒杯水，软糯的样子也很不错。<br/>这么想想，某一次他宿醉，金俊勉很居家的穿着围裙给他煮醒酒汤，最后还端到房间给他。要命的是，围裙下面没有穿上衣……<br/>吴世勋回忆了很多种金俊勉叫醒他的场景，一时之间选不出“最喜欢”的方式，反倒是来了精神。最后是跟其他哥哥轮着聊了一圈人生大道理，才在天擦亮的时候睡着的。</p>
<p>金俊勉结束了几个月的音乐剧行程，内心有点空荡荡，彻夜跟前辈们聊着各种各样的话题，感慨万千。从保姆车下来的时候，抬头看了看月亮还隐约挂在云里的天空，拍了拍脸才走进宿舍。<br/>“哥，拜托你管理一下吴世勋吧！算我求你！”<br/>朴灿烈挂着两个黑眼圈，几乎要抱着金俊勉大腿，控诉吴世勋昨晚拉着他聊天的种种行径，让他错失了游戏排位赛。<br/>“他这么大个人，我怎么管的住……”<br/>“你让他白天消耗完精力不行吗！”<br/>“消耗精力……？”<br/>“吴世勋只要醒着，他就是我哥！我不想当他小弟了！”<br/>“你不是已经看开，喊他‘世勋哥’了吗？”<br/>朴灿烈就差没有拉着半梦半醒的边伯贤一起来一场梨花带泪的苦情戏。<br/>金俊勉脱了羽绒服，掏出一张信用卡，给跟着进门的经纪人拿去刷，朴灿烈饶有兴致的嚷嚷要刷光他的存款，甜甜的喊了句“不愧是队长哥”，擦干“眼泪”，扯上刚睡醒的边伯贤出门了。<br/>他先把自己身上熬夜的痕迹清理干净，换上松软的睡衣，光着脚，小心翼翼的推开了吴世勋的房门。房间的窗帘没拉紧，床上的人拉高被子把脑袋遮住，青筋分明的脚露在外面，穿着宽松的运动裤，吴世勋睡得正酣。<br/>金俊勉歪着脑袋，又踮起脚看了看，吴世勋腰部以上被裹得紧紧的，根本无从下手。吴世勋这会扭了扭腰，从侧躺变成平躺的样子，腰间露出一截。他从被子里伸手出来，在腰上抓了抓，完全没发现一旁有金俊勉，闭着眼睛伸手进运动裤里又漫无目的的挠了挠，手都忘记抽回来，又睡着了。<br/>金俊勉垫着脚尖，蹲在吴世勋岔开的两腿之间，往前探着上身，脑袋从胯间的被子边缘钻了进去亲了亲吴世勋平时搂他、此刻插在裤腰里的右手。把腰压得更低，想蹭进吴世勋被窝里，谁知道被子卡着他的肩膀，金俊勉只能上下左右小幅度的扭动，想要再往里面钻点。<br/>吴世勋迷迷糊糊的感觉到被窝里透了点凉风，下意识想把被子边缘摁紧，却摸到了一颗软蓬的毛脑袋。从上头探眼，看到自己躺平的腿间多了个腰部细软低伏的人，脑袋正小心努力的往他被子里从下往上钻，屁股当然随着动作左右扭动着；睡衣自然也是滑落到腿间那人的胸口处，后腰的光洁一览无遗；窗户透进来的一条阳光聚集在那人的腰窝处，睡裤里双臀间的股沟若隐若现，看得人垂涎三尺。吴世勋也不打扰这只勤奋的兔子，只当不知道，笑着蒙上被子装睡。金俊勉要被憋坏了，扭了半天又怕把吴世勋作醒，还是钻不进去，自暴自弃的侧脸贴着吴世勋的小腹，缓口气，屁股还翘在被子外面，被人欣赏了好一阵都不知道。<br/>“憋死我了……”<br/>“怎么不动了？”<br/>“……？？！”<br/>金俊勉听到声音，着急的想支起身子，却还被被子勒着后颈，扭了个头就亲到了吴世勋小腹上。吴世勋躲在被子里准备看好戏，可半天都没进展，听到金俊勉抱怨的声音又有些心疼，把被子稍微掀开，金俊勉满脸通红的亲着他的小腹，抬眼看着他。吴世勋一下气血往下身聚集，低头看到的是金俊勉乖巧趴在自己小腹上，眼角发红的用鼻子嘴巴蹭他小腹的模样，双手扶着他的大腿又无法支起身体，满腹憋屈的模样。<br/>“俊勉哥，干嘛呢？”<br/>“明知故问……叫醒你啊……”<br/>“怎么叫？”<br/>“想……钻进被子里亲你的……算了算了，都失败了。”<br/>金俊勉想退回去，下巴碰到了吴世勋腿间，突然眯着眼睛坏笑。<br/>然后吴世勋就看到金俊勉双手背后，只用嘴巴把他的运动裤咬着脱到胯下；再用门牙叼着他原本插在裤子里的右手手指，把手掌挪到一边；再咬着内裤边缘一点点褪下，直到露出微勃的顶端，再用水红色的嘴唇轻轻一碰，马上就让吴世勋全身通电。<br/>“醒了吗？”<br/>金俊勉笑盈盈的问。<br/>吴世勋手指捂着眼睛，嘴角难言笑意。<br/>“我想再睡会。”<br/>见过吴世勋耍赖皮、撒娇的样子，金俊勉也不戳破他。探着刚吹干头发的脑袋，拱了拱吴世勋的右手；然后牙齿咬着他的内裤边沿，一点点往下拉；露出小半截勃起后，张嘴含住伞状顶端，轻轻一吸，吴世勋的右手就知道要凑过去摸金俊勉毛绒的后脑勺。<br/>“醒了吗？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>金俊勉似乎故意惩罚装睡的这位，把伞状下的褶皱都用舌头舔湿，还轻轻的用牙齿不痛不痒的啃了啃叠起的皱褶，把吴世勋激的猛一收腿。<br/>“醒了吗？”<br/>“还……还没有……”<br/>勃起的那处再明显不过，吴世勋还不断应答，竟然还不松口。金俊勉只好张大嘴，把粗硬的性器含入嘴中，把腮帮填的鼓起。吴世勋从指缝里一看他努力吞下的样子，心生怜意。他虽爱惨了金俊勉现在被他用双腿夹在身下的样子，也爱他嘴角因为塞满自己性器而流出的津液，可到底是舍不得金俊勉想深喉却呛得自己眼角带泪的模样。<br/>吴世勋揉了揉金俊勉的头顶，一脸输的一塌糊涂的表情，猛地几个动作，就把圈人在了身下。两人姿势对调，金俊勉躺在还带着吴世勋体温的被子里，吴世勋则埋伏在他的下身，把他裤子一脱，二话不说的含住了他巧嫩的性器口交起来。<br/>金俊勉“啊”的一声变了味，双腿被捧起，分开架在吴世勋宽阔的双肩，脚跟抵着他肌肉分明的后背。时而被下身过于激烈的吞吐弄得脚趾蜷缩，又舍不得蹬一脚去拒绝。<br/>直到吴世勋让金俊勉在他嘴里射了一次，才抬起头。他的刘海又长了些，快盖住眼睛。金俊勉支起上身，捋开吴世勋的刘海，看着他的眼睛问，醒了吗。<br/>“嗯，醒了。”<br/>抓过一旁的枕头，快速的竖在金俊勉的头旁边，又抓过一个垫在他的腰下面，把嘴里残留的精液匀在后穴，简单扩张几下，就像毛头小子一样，扶着性器从上到下，不知深浅的干起来。<br/>金俊勉双腿还架在吴世勋肩膀上，后腰垫的枕头几乎没用，快被对折的体位让他双腿止不住发颤，只能把双腿打开的更大些。金俊勉也不是第一次知道，做再多的运动，在床事上，他永远搞不过吴世勋。<br/>体位完全便宜了吴世勋，他费力极少，却能干的极深。从双腿间看到金俊勉满眼情爱的泪水，一会让他慢，一会让他快。<br/>“啊……你……醒了……弄我干什么……”<br/>“哥都洗好澡过来了。”<br/>“关你什么事……啊！那里……太深了……啊！”<br/>“洗干净还自己跑到我床上来，给我口交，难道不是……？”<br/>“你别说！”<br/>金俊勉迟来的害羞，想伸手捂住吴世勋的嘴，却只能被对方叼着中指指尖。<br/>“我很喜欢哥这样叫醒我。”<br/>“嗯……啊……喜欢……喜欢就好……”<br/>吴世勋把人来来去去的折腾，要不是那几个枕头，金俊勉得撞墙撞得晕过去。<br/>“别……别再……啊……又要射了……”<br/>金俊勉咬着枕头角，再也受不住吴世勋那该死的精力。<br/>“一起。”<br/>吴世勋把金俊勉双腿分开，看着那张挚爱的面孔持续的深挺。两人云雨了一番，才一同微颤着射出。金俊勉身下的被单床罩都被蹭的乱七八糟，全身透着热恋的粉。<br/>“哥，再来一次。”<br/>“我不行的……啊！别……吴……啊！吴世勋！嗯……啊……”<br/>金俊勉被翻了个身，重新被背入。</p>
<p>朴灿烈只能带着耳机，把游戏声音开到最大。经纪人问，为什么吴世勋房间四个枕头都要拿去干洗。其他成员只是摇了摇头，朴灿烈连摇头都拒绝。<br/>事后，吴世勋觉得他床上还需要添几个枕头。金俊勉只好又掏出他的信用卡，因为那几个枕头几乎都是他在用，他要挑最松软的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>